The Conversation
by AquaScor
Summary: There's so much we miss when the director changes scene. This is what was going on in the cave while Zuko and Katara were being held captive by Azula.


This takes place after/during "**The Crossroads of Destiny**" episode. It's my take on what we didn't see.

They sat on opposite ends of their prison, neither looking at the other but sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. They sat that way for what seemed like forever before she finally spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I need to restore my honor, I told you that."

"Who took it away from you in the first place?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do. I want an explanation for why my life has been spun topsy-turvy running from you."

"I'm not chasing you, I just want him. I need to show that I have captured him to my father to restore my honor."

"And what, you think that after he sees Aang, he's going to invite him to tea for a wonderful chat then send him on his way?"

"He won't hurt him!"

"Didn't he do that to your face?"

"Who told you that?"

"I'm not stupid. He banished you and I've heard stories of the things done to fire nation children who disobey. Since we first figured who you were, I've had my suspicions. You just confirmed them."

"I can't keep living like this, on the run from my father's soldiers, from my sister. I want to go home. I want to sleep in my bed and just be comfortable."

"And what about me? You think I don't wish that everything were different that I don't want my own life back again. You think I like being chased by you, your sister and your father's army. I want to go home and sleep in my bed too. I want to just be comfortable too but I guess your needs take precedent over mine great Prince Zuko."

By this time Katara had tears falling down her face and she began to wipe them away. Zuko stood and walked over to her, he wiped the tears from her face.

"I am sorry."

"Why, because I'm weak and crying?"

"Crying doesn't make you weak. It shows that you're strong enough to feel."

"Your uncle tell you that?"

"No my mother when my father would scold me for crying when Azula would hit me or beat me up. She's a real piece of work. You think being chased by her is bad, imagine being related to her." He tried to make her smile but it didn't work. "At least your brother loves and tries to protect you. Do you know what I would give to have that kind of relationship, that kind of love."

"You do have it; you're just too stupid to realize it. Your uncle thinks that you are the …"

She was cut short when he pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment. It wasn't her first kiss but there was something there, she just couldn't place her finger on and before she could think on it further, the kiss was over.

"What did you do that for! I can't believe you just did that!" Katara stood with a stance to fight but before she could do anything he kissed her again. This time he held her hands as he kissed her. She fought him but he persisted until he broke away from her.

"Damn you," she said trying to pull away.

"I swear I won't hurt you."

"What about Aang?"

"I don't want anything to happen to him either."

"But you still plan on handing him over to your father?"

"No, no I won't."

"I don't believe you."

"You're right my uncle does love me and he does the best he can to make sure that I'm nothing like my father, just like my mother, something you just reminded me of."

"What happened to her?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. One night she was just gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Same here. It must have been hard to lose her so young."

"It was."

He kissed her again. This time she let him. Instead of having to hold her hands, Zuko put his hands on her hips and held her close while she snaked her fingers through his short hair. For what seemed like an eternity they just stood there in the simplest embrace until she pulled away from him. She took a few steps back and put a distance between them.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You pulled away."

"It's complicated." Katara said turning away from him. It was complicated. She had developed feelings for Jet, feelings that had resurfaced when she saw him and now he was gone and she was still sorting that out. Then there was Aang. There were feelings there, something was there and it felt like a betrayal to him to kiss Zuko, but she felt something that just seemed right when he held her. She was so confused.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"It doesn't matter."

"It's just that for so long now whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy it was your face."

"My face, I see." Zuko placed his had over his scar, a constant reminder of the pain his father had caused him. It was worse than the banishment.

"No, no that's not what I meant."

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince cursed to chase the avatar forever but lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny. Even if I'll never be free of my mark…"

"Maybe you could be free of it?"

"What?"

"I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar, it can't be healed."

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work but…" Katara put her hand on his right cheek, directly below his scarred eye.

They both turned to determine the reason for the explosion. When the cloud of smoke cleared it revealed Aang and Iroh, there to rescue them. Katara ran to Aang and embraced him, happy to see her friend, who glowered at an oblivious Zuko, who looked back.

AN: For those loyal watchers you will notice that the end of the conversation came directly from the episode. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.


End file.
